marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Parker Industries (Earth-616)
After being fired from Horizon Labs, Otto Octavius (who at the time was inhabiting Peter Parker's body) decided to create his own company, Parker Industries. After Otto handed back control of Peter's body to Peter, and the defeat of the Goblin Nation, Peter himself took up the reins to manage the company and publicly announced that he was no longer "working with Spider-Man". Recently, Peter had announced that the company would be putting its cybernetics project on hold in order to focus on the capture, curing and de-powerment of Electro, and to develop a new super-villain prison. While searching to get energy readings from Electro’s last known location Peter and some employes arrived at the spot which was on fire. After Peter - as Spider-Man - saved everyone inside with the help of fireman Ollie Ollivera, Black Cat stole one of their devices, found Electro with it, and persuaded him to help her get Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson's father John Jonah Jameson Sr. became the biggest investor to Parker Industries. Parker Industries was successful in curing Electro after successfully trapping him. When he was released from prison, Clayton Cole briefly was in the services of Dr. Minerva during her fight with Spider-Man. When Ms. Marvel was seen carrying an Inhuman baby that she has rescued from Doctor Minerva, Clayton turned against Doctor Minerva and helped Kamala Khan. Upon being recognized by Spider-Man, Clayton was offered a job at Parker Industries which he accepted. Parker Industries competed against Alchemax to determine who will get the contract for the new supervillain prison. Alchemax members Mark Raxton and Tiberius Stone hired Ghost to sabotage Parker Industries. Many months into the future, Parker Industries became a global conglomerate with numerous bases in different countries, including England and China. The company became one of the main producers of technology for the general public, including a smart watch called the "Webware." Parker turned his alter-ego of Spider-Man into a guise of his bodyguard, and the Web-Slinger also became the company's mascot. The company also became a tech supplier for S.H.I.E.L.D.. People assisted by Parker Industries # May Parker-Jameson: Replaced hip, she now walks without a limp. # Flash Thompson: Given artificial legs and temporarily "unbonded" with the Venom Symbiote, now able to walk on his own power. # Carlie Cooper: Injected with an experimental "Anti-Goblin Formula," cured of the Goblin Serum. # Max Dillon: Cured and depowered by their Anti-Electro Netting when he and Black Cat tried to use it to amplify his powers and she caused it to overload him and Spider-Man saved him. Technology Developed *Cybernetic Hip: Nanotech, used to repair the damaged hip of a person. *Artificial Limbs: Utilizes nanotech in a more advanced way, allowing a disabled person to walk freely, without discomfort. *Goblin Serum Antidote: Cures a person who has been affected by the Goblin Formula. *Electro Tracking Device: Tracks the location of Electro through his energy signature. *Anti-Electro Netting: Capable of successfully de-powering Electro. * Designs for the Super Villain Prison **Hard-Light Smart Walls: Capable of holding super-powered criminals and adapt it's shape to hold them. **Security Orbs: Tiny, robotic, hovering machine. Used as scouts, has light ranged weaponry. **S.W.A.T. Bots: Large hovering machines. Used to commend the formation of the Hard-Light Smart Walls during a prison break-out. Has ranged weaponry that is heavy enough to severely damage the Living Brain *Webware: Wrist device allowing affordable internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on Earth. *Spider-Armor MK IV: Bulletproof, lightweight, updated version of the Spider-Armor. Has Built-in-Web-Shooters that store different web-cartridges. *Updated Spider-Mobile: Improved version of the Spider-Mobile. Has the ability to drive along sheer surfaces and can unfold its wheels into spider-like legs *Zodiac Poison Antidote: Counters the effects of the Zodiac Poison. *Hydro-Spider: Sleek submarine, able to cling to any surface underwater and can camouflage. *Holographic Plating: Easy to apply, capable of instantaneous camouflage and can extend further. | Equipment = None known. | Transportation = None known. | Weapons = None known. Employees Jacobs (Parker Industries) (Earth-616) Mister Jacobs is one of Parker Industries' investors. He's concerned about Zodiac's attacks on the company. Jasmine (Parker Industries) (Earth-616) Jasmine is the assistant of Raul. Raul (Parker Industries) (Earth-616) Raul is the assistant of Miguel O'Hara. | Notes = * Jay Jameson is the company's biggest investor. * There are forty-seven Parker Industries buildings around all of the world. | Trivia = * The uniforms formerly worn by the employees are identical to the one used by Otto during his employment at Horizon Labs, although most people didn't wear the goggles. | Links = * Parker Industries Technology }} Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Companies Category:2013 Team Debuts